Demon Legate
by Zania85
Summary: La historia sobre los posibles origenes del Devil Trigger de Nero y su relación con Vergil
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Legate**

Otra vez aquel sueño. Otra vez el mismo hombre, el mismo demonio. Otra vez viendo cosas que no entendía, pero él lo sabía. Sabía que aquello no era un simple sueño.

Desde que destruyesen todo lo que quedaba de Sanctus y la Orden, aquel sueño se le había ido repitiendo cada vez con más frecuencia. Siempre era igual. Primero veía a aquel hombre sosteniendo a Yamato. Era una imagen extraña, porque en el sueño, sabía que lo que veía era un reflejo, sin embargo, lo que se reflejaba no era él, si no aquel hombre. Podría tener su edad. Tal vez un par de años más, pero no demasiados. Tenía el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás y los ojos de un azul tan claro que casi podrían ser blancos. Se parecía a él, aunque más aun, se parecía a Dante. Hubiera jurado que era a este último a quien veía si no fuese por las obvias diferencias. Aquel hombre vestía una larga gabardina celeste con detalles en dorado. El resto de su ropa era de cuero negra. Llevaba unas botas y guantes marrones y tenía un porte elegante imposible de obviar, además, él era mucho más joven que Dante.

No sonreía en ningún momento. Tampoco parecía enfadado, simplemente le miraba fijamente, casi con curiosidad.

Le había pedido varias veces su nombre. Le había preguntado quien era a gritos, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba, posiblemente porque, de alguna manera extraña manera, ya la tenía. Luego su imagen acababa por desfigurarse hasta tomar la forma de un demonio envuelto en un resplandor azulado. Aquella visión atrapó por completo todos sus sentidos, pues sabía qué relación le unía a aquel demonio. Lo había sabido con absoluta seguridad desde que le vio el brazo derecho. Su mismo brazo derecho. El brazo derecho de un demonio. El suyo propio.  
Ahora solo le quedaban dos preguntas: ¿Quién era aquel hombre de azul y qué era lo que le unía a aquel hombre, al demonio y a él mismo? Por alguna razón, supo que Dante era él único que podría responder a esas preguntas.

Había esperado a que todo volviera todo a la normalidad en Fortuna antes de preocuparse si quiera por si mismo y aquello llevó más tiempo del que hubiese esperado. Ya solo organizarse para la reconstrucción de la ciudad les llevó casi un mes y con la Orden de la Espada prácticamente disuelta... Había mucho trabajo que hacer.

Tres meses después, las obras seguían su curso con normalidad y todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma. Fue entonces cuando Nero decidió que había llegado la hora de visitar a Dante.

Fue solo, pese a las continuas insistencias de Kyrie por acompañarlo. A lo que sea que tuviese que enfrentarse allí, prefería hacerlo solo.

Sería mediodía cuando llegó a la puerta del Devil May Cry. Tardaron algo más de un minuto en abrirle. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una mujer a la que juraría haber visto con Dante la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Sanctus. Era alta, puede que algo más de un metro setenta. Tenía los ojos azules muy claros, casi blancos, la piel clara y su pelo rubio era tan claro que casi podría ser blanco. Se dio cuenta también de que, si te fijabas mucho en ella, podrías ver que tenía rasgos muy parecidos a Dante, entre ellos la forma de la nariz y los ojos. También se percató de que ya la había visto en algún lugar a parte de aquella vez que la viese con Dante. Su cara no podía sonarle tan familiar habiéndola visto de lejos una única vez y de lejos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Nero.- le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- ¿Está Dante?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

Sonrió de nuevo ante aquella pregunta pero no respondió, simplemente se echó a un lado, invitándole a entrar y así lo hizo. Por dentro aquella oficina, por llamarla de algún modo, no tenía nada de especial. Necesitaba un poco de limpieza y estaba un poco desordenada, pero, aparte de eso, podría pasar perfectamente por una oficina de detective... salvo por las varias armas demoniacas que colgaban de las paredes con Sparda colgada al fondo de la sala, la cual daba la impresión de presidir. Sentado en una silla, con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio y la cabeza caída hacia atrás, la cual se escondía bajo una revista abierta, estaba Dante. Un sonoro ronquido me confirmó que estaba durmiendo. La mujer se acercó a Dante y le quitó la revista de la cara, lanzándola luego contra la mesa de mala manera.

- Dante, tienes visita.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos por un momento cuando le quitó la revista de la cara y luego abrió solo uno para mirar en dirección hacia la puerta, hacia Nero. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y luego se incorporó en la silla, bajando los pies de la mesa. Trish se marchó de allí, echando un último vistazo a Dante y a Nero. Era la primera vez que iban a hablar desde que desbaratasen los planes de la Orden de la Espada. Sabía que, en ese momento, era mejor dejarles solo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Chico! No esperaba verte por aquí.- le dijo Dante.

- Necesito respuestas, y algo me dice que eres tú el que puede responder a mis preguntas.- le dijo Nero con seriedad.

- ¿Y qué preguntas son esas?

Por toda respuesta, Nero levantó su brazo derecho, un brazo que, obviamente, no tenía nada de humano. Dante frunció el ceño, volviendo a poner los pies sobre la mesa para poder estar más cómodo.

- ¿Y yo que sé, chico?- le respondió Dante.- No es como si tuviese respuestas a todas tus preguntas.

Fue a coger la revista que Trish había dejado sobre la mesa, con la intención de seguir leyendo por donde lo dejó la última vez, pero la voz de Nero le detuvo.

- ¿Quién es Vergil?

La mirada de Dante se clavó fijamente en Nero. Desde que su hermano muriese, desde que lo mató, mencionar a Vergil había sido un tema tabú hasta que Trish le dijo que había descubierto que La Orden de la Espada tenía en su poder los restos de Yamato, la katana de Vergil... Recuperarla había sido su primera motivación para involucrarse en aquella lucha. Lo único que le quedaba de su hermano era esa espada. Quería recuperarla a cualquier precio.

Y, sin embargo, se la había entregado a aquel muchacho.

Cuando lo vio en aquella segunda ocasión... según había odio, Yamato había sido destruida, pero, sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera, la espada había respondido a él. Había sido testigo de como Nero manejaba a Yamato. Sus movimientos, sus ataques, aunque algo más toscos, eran sumamente similares a los de Vergil.

Se había negado a admitirlo, pero la verdad es que le había dado Yamato a Nero, porque, en cierta manera, aunque se negase a reconocerlo, sabía que le pertenecía por derecho.

Volvió a bajar los pies de la mesa, se puso de pie y se acercó a Nero con paso lento y tranquilo.

- ¿Donde oíste ese nombre, chico?

Nero bajó al vista y empezó a mirar hacia ningún lado en concreto, como buscando una explicación a algo que ni si quiere es mismo entendía... y posiblemente así fuera. Por un momento, solo por un momento, a Dante le pareció mucho más joven de lo que él sabía que era.

- Todas las noches.- dijo finalmente Nero. Dante le miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño sin entender a que se refería.- Cada vez más. Siempre aparece en mis sueños. Nunca habla. Nunca dice nada y, sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera, siempre he sabido su nombre. Al principio pensé que eras tú, porque se parecía mucho a ti, pero él se ve mucho más joven que tú.

- ¿Sueñas con él a menudo?- le preguntó Dante con curiosidad.

- Desde que derrotamos a Sanctus.- admitió Nero cabizbajo.- Y cada vez con más frecuencia.

Dante se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Nero le siguió sin decir ni una palabra y vio como Dante rebuscaba algo en uno de los cajones, y luego le lanzaba algo. Un papel. No, Una foto. Una foto de dos niños idénticos de pelo blanco y sonrisa resplandeciente. No podían tener más de doce años. Ambos iban vestidos con vaqueros y camiseta de mangas cortas, solo que la uno de ellos era azul y la del otro roja y ambos sostenían dos espadas más grandes que ellos mismo. El de la camiseta roja sostenía a Rebellion, pero parecía incapaz de alzarla del suelo. Se limitaba a sostenerla con las dos manos por la empuñadura, apoyando la hoja de la espada en el suelo. El de la camiseta azul tenía una katana que sostenía con una mano, apoyándola sobre el hombro y con la mano libre, rodeaba el hombro del otro chico.

Yamato. Aquel niño de azul sostenía a Yamato.

Nero miró a Dante sin entender y luego volvió la vista a la foto. Entonces recordó algo que le dijo Dante. Yamato había sido la katana de su hermano, por lo que el chico de azul debía de tratarse del hermano de Dante, su hermano gemelo.

- Esa foto es de cuando cumplimos diez años. Nuestra madre nos regaló un amuleto a cada uno y, como ves, también nos dio dos espadas que, según nos dijo, habían pertenecido a nuestro padre. Yo me quedé con Rebellion. Siempre pensé que era lo mejor. Vergil era mejor opción que yo para controlar a Yamato.

Nero alzó la vista repentinamente para clavar sus ojos en Dante.

Vergil. El niño de la foto, el hermano de Dante, era Vergil. Acababa de obtener su primera respuesta, pero solo sirvió para darle veinte preguntas más.

- ¿Qué fue de él?- le preguntó Nero. La primera de las miles de preguntas que le vino a la cabeza.

Dante se dio media vuelta, volviéndose hacia el escritorio. Apoyó las manos sobre este en un gesto cansado y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

- Murió.- le dijo Dante en un murmullo.- Hace unos ocho años.

"¡Admítelo, cobarde!" gritó una parte de su mente. "Admite que tú fuiste quien mató a Vergil."

Lo sabía, aunque no lo reconociese ante nadie, aunque Trish le hubiese dicho miles de veces que no había sido culpa suya, aunque el auténtico culpable fuese Mundus, o incluso el propio Vergil. Él cargaría siempre con la culpa de haber matado a su hermano.

- Él era como tú, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Nero de repente, presintiendo que las piezas empezaban a encajar de alguna extraña manera.- Él no era del todo humano. Él también tenía la sangre de Sparda, ¿no?

- Nero, yo no...

- El era un demonio, ¿¡Verdad!?- le gritó Nero mientras le forzaba a darse la vuelta para que lo mirase directamente y lo que Dante encontró lo dejó sorprendido.- Él lo era. Sanctus lo dijo varias veces, que yo tenía la sangre de Sparda ¿Era por Vergil? Este brazo era como el suyo, ¿verdad? ¿Era como el suyo? Era suyo, ¿verdad?

Los demonios no lloran. Nunca veras a un demonio llorar, sin importar las circunstancias. No derramaría ni una lágrima. Por eso, tras la muerte de Vergil, Dante no había permitido que nadie le viese llorar. Se había tragado tantas lágrimas que, cuando las dejaba ir, tras asegurarse de que nadie le vería, pensaba que nunca podría parar y, al ver a Nero ahora, se preguntó cuantas lágrimas se había estado tragando él en el último mes.

- ¿¡VERDAD!?- volvió a gritar Nero, zarandeando a Dante en busca de una respuesta que no parecía llegar.

- No eres Vergil.

De nuevo la mirada de Nero se clavó fijamente en él y, por un momento, las lágrimas dejaron de caer.

- No sé como... Ni si quiera lo entiendo. Cuando luchaste contra mi aquella vez, solo por un instante, creí estar viendo a mi hermano.- admitió Dante con la sinceridad reflejándose en su voz.- Sería un idiota si no admitiese que, de alguna manera, tienes parte de su poder, si no, Yamato nunca hubiese respondido ante ti. No sé como ocurrió, pero tienes parte de su poder, pero eso no te convierte en Vergil... ni en un demonio. Naciste humano y lo seguirás viendo, aunque ese brazo...

- Fue hace ocho años.- le interrumpió Nero.- Tenía doce años. Por aquel entonces ya vivía con Credo y Kyrie. Credo siempre ha sido muy maduro para su edad y era quien se encargaba de cuidarnos a Kyrie y a mí, sobre todo a mí. Siempre he sido muy travieso. No recuerdo casi nada de aquel día.- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Ni si quiera recuerdo bien el accidente y tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi vida antes de que ocurriese. Solo sé que me desperté un mes después sin saber si quiera quien era yo y... y con este brazo.- añadió, volviendo a levantar su brazo derecho.- Con el tiempo, logré recordad muy pocas cosas y, la mayoría eran recuerdos de cuando había empezado a vivir con Credo y Kyrie. A penas recuerdo a mi madre. A veces solo es un borrón entre mis recuerdos. Solo recuerdo su sonrisa y su pelo. Sé que le gustaba mucho sonreír. Sonreía incluso cuando las cosas iban tan mal que casi no tenía sentido hacerlo y recuerdo que tenía el pelo largo color castaño y que olía como a vainilla. Sé que murió. No tengo ni idea de cómo ni porque, pero sé que murió. De mi padre no sé absolutamente nada. No sé si está muerto, si está vivo, si nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí... No recuerdo nada de él, ni si quiera me importaba el no recordarle. Pero, tras el accidente, no dejé de preguntarme si lo que me había pasado en el brazo tenía algo que ver con mi padre o a caso era algo que me sucedió durante el accidente y no lograba recordar.

Miró fijamente a Dante, sin formular la pregunta que tenía en su mente, pero que se reflejaba en sus ojos. La misma pregunta que el propio Dante se hacía: ¿Podría aquel chico ser el hijo de su hermano? La idea le resultaba tan disparatada como lógica. Vergil siempre había probado de ser mucho más responsable que Dante, siempre lo había sido, pese a que hubiesen sido enemigos, pese a que Vergil acabase por sucumbir a sus ansias de poder, si hubiese tenido un hijo, lo sabría y, sin embargo, no podía obviar lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

No era por el brazo demoniaco de Nero. Este podría no existir y, aun así, sería demasiado difícil obviar que no había algo que uniese a su hermano con aquel muchacho. No importaba cuanto lo obviase, Nero se parecía demasiado al Vergil que conoció él cuando aun eran jóvenes, antes de que su madre muriese y Vergil desapareciera.

Por desgracia, había preguntas que nunca nadie podría contestar.

_________________________

No tengo mucho que decir. El fic se me ocurrío mientras jugaba al DMC4 y junte eso con un video ke vi hace poco en el ke Dan Southworth (voz y captura de movimiento de Vergil) presentaba a Johnny Young Bosch (voz y captura de movimiento de Nero) poniendo la voz de Vergil (en plan jodidamente sexy, dicho sea de paso) y decía "This is my son" (o lo ke viene a ser lo mismo: Este es mi hijo). Obviamente, esto es solo una idea que salió de mi loca cabecita y que, como muchas otras teorias sobre quien es Nero, no está confirmada (espero que en un futuro no muy lejano se descubra la verdad sobre Nero). De hecho, en ningún momento confirmo ni desmiento la posibilidad de que Nero sea hijo de Vergil (aunque a mi es lo ke me parece más lógico).

Aun no os lo puedo decir seguro, pero terminando de escribir este fic, me vino a la cabeza una idea sobre que fué de Vergil antes de lo que vimos en DMC3 y como es que podría haber acabado siendo el padre de Nero (notese que siento debilidad por estos dos chicos), así que a lo mejor le añado a este fic un capi en plan precuela, pero ya veremos. Por ahora, me conformo con que os guste este y me dejeis un par de comentarios

KISSES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no es una continuación de la anterior, si no una especie de precuela, por llamarla de alguna manera

Las letras en cursiva corresponden al dialogo que se está teniendo en ese momento y está extraida directamente del videojuego (DMC3), todo lo demás, son recuerdos y pensamientos de Vergil.

_________________________________

**Demon Legate 2**

_- Así que, estas buscando el libro de las antiguas leyendas. La historia del demonio guerrero Sparda._

Cerró el libro de un golpe seco. Odiaba aquella parte. Siempre la odiaría. Buscar información era algo importante para una misión... y también la parte que más odiaba, aunque, para su eterna desgracia, tampoco tenía prisa. Ya no importaba, había perdido todo lo que le importaba y ahora solo había una única cosa que desease en todo el mundo.

_- No es eso lo que estoy buscando. Vete._- contesto secamente mientras guardaba el libro en las estanterías.

Venganza. Solo eso le quedaba. Vengarse del maldito cabrón que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Tenía 12 años cuando vio por primera vez morir a alguien. Aquel demonio apareció de la nada. Ninguno de los tres lo vio venir y, antes si quiera de que pudiese reaccionar, estaba en el suelo medio muerto y no tenía suficiente fuerza para alcanzar a Yamato. Él había sido su primer objetivo. Dante sería el siguiente. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró no muy lejos de él, de pie, paralizado y mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le grito.

- Huye.

No le hizo caso. No huyo y Vergil aun se preguntaba si lo que ocurrió después hubiese tenido un final distinto de haberle hecho caso a Dante.

Recordaba como Dante se alejó del demonio un momento para coger a Rebellion. Le recordaba lanzándose contra él con una furia que nunca había visto en su hermano gemelo. También recordaba haber sacado fuerza de donde no creía tener, para alcanzar a Yamato... pero no llegó a cogerla. Algo le detuvo en su avance. El grito de una mujer, de su madre. Se había interpuesto en el camino de aquel demonio para proteger a Dante y ahora estaba muerta.

Su madre. Muerta.

Fue desde aquel día que se juró que no volvería a escuchar un grito como el de su madre antes de morir.

Falló.  
_  
- Entonces ¿Qué estás buscando?_- le preguntó con voz profunda aquel hombre, si es que realmente se le pudiera definir como humano pese a que tuviese la apariencia de uno.

¿Qué buscaba? Buena pregunta. Su mente no tardó ni un solo segundo en darle una respuesta.

Alina.

La había conocido teniendo dieciséis años. Un grupo de demonios borrachos (aquel día descubrió que los demonios podían emborracharse) se había colado en un pub y estaban destrozándolo junto con todas las personas que había dentro. Llegó a tiempo de evitar que alguien muriese, aunque pudo distinguir a varios heridos entre los escombros y, al parecer, los demonios ya habían localizado a su primera víctima. Tenía el aspecto de ser una de las camareras del bar y, pese a las magulladuras y moratones que tenía, le pareció preciosa.

Una vez llegó Vergil, los demonios dejaron de ser un problema. Acabó con ellos tan rápidamente que casi nadie pudo ver como lo hizo y se fue antes de que alguien pudiese agradecérselo... alguien salvo ella. Le siguió calle abajo, en dirección contraria por la que se acercaban la policía y los servicios de emergencia al local. Le siguió hasta un oscuro callejón, pero al girar la esquina, vio que era un callejón sin salida en el que no había nadie. No podía habérselo imaginado. Estaba segura de haber seguido a aquel muchacho hasta allí. No podía simplemente haber desaparecido.

- Es peligroso meterse en callejones oscuros mientras persigues a un desconocido.

Se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con el chico al que había seguido, el que le había salvado la vida. Era alto y desgarbado. Tenía el mismo aspecto que suelen tener mucho chicos de su misma edad cuando dan el estirón. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era una ropa bastante informal y, sin embargo, tenía un porte de elegancia difícil de obviar. También logró distinguir, por encima de su hombro, la empuñadura de una espada. Con la poca luz que había en el callejón, pudo distinguir su cabello blanco, pero lo que más le atrajo de aquel chico fueron sus ojos. Pese a la oscuridad, los vio perfectamente. Eran azules, azul claro, como dos trozos de hielo, pero, con solo verlos, supo que no eran fríos por crueldad, si no por necesidad.

La había visto cuando la había salvado, pero no se había fijado en ella. Era preciosa. Pelo castaño ondulado, cayendo en cascada hasta casi su cintura, piel clara y dos grandes ojos azules de los que no pudo apartar la vista ni un solo segundo. Estaba casi seguro de que no era mayor que él. Y lo que más le sorprendió: sonreía. Pese a que cualquier persona en su lugar hubiese estado sorprendida o asustada, ella simplemente sonreía.

- Solo quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y se marchó de allí, dejándole solo, y Vergil sintió la imperiosa necesidad de correr tras ella, de abrazarla, de protegerla.

Antes de tenerla fuera de alcance, ella se giró hacia él una última vez.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó alegremente, como si nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pub fuese real. Como si aquello fuese un simple encuentro casual.

Anonadado por el comportamiento de la chica, Vergil tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

- Vergil.

- Yo me llamo Alina.- dijo con aquella resplandeciente sonrisa fija en su rostro.- Espero volverte a ver.

_- Entonces ¿Qué estas buscando?_- le había preguntado aquel hombre.

Vergil apretó fuerte los dientes, intentando aparentar indiferencia. No dejaría que el dolor del recuerdo se reflejase en su rostro ni por un solo segundo.

¿Qué buscaba?

Buscaba una sonrisa, su sonrisa. La única que le había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La quería de vuelta y, aun así, sabía que nunca la recuperaría. Nunca la olvidaría, ni a ella, ni aquella hermosa sonrisas que siempre encontraba en su rostro... ni a su hijo.

Llevaba ya dos años con Alina cuando esta le dijo que estaba embarazada. Aquel día se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo y más aun, nueve meses después, cuando tuvo en sus brazos a su hijo: Nero. Había heredado su cabello plateado de él y los preciosos ojos azules de su madre. Un niño. Su hijo, suyo y de Alina ¿Qué más podía pedir?

No perderlos nunca. Eso debió haber pedido. Haber conservado a aquellas dos personas a las que tanto amaba junto a él por todo el tiempo que le quedase de vida.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se convirtiesen en una familia de tres. El pequeño Nero había aprendido a correr antes que a andar. Era puro nervio. Nunca se estaba quieto. Siempre jugando y haciendo travesuras sin que aquella sonrisa que había heredado de su madre desapareciese. Fue aquella noche cuando ocurrió. Vergil se encontró con un grupo de demonios mucho más fuerte que los de los últimos día y le mantuvieron ocupado por más tiempo de lo habitual y, cuando volvió a casa... Decir que la puerta estaba abierta era un eufemismo demasiado suave. La habían arrancado casi de cuajo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a Yamato y la desenvainó, listo para hacer frente a cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa menos lo que encontró.

La casa estaba destrozada. Los muebles, las paredes... los cristales de la ventana estaban rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, encontró una espada de madera, el juguete preferido de Nero, roto en varios trozos y, lo que más le asusto, había manchas de sangre, sangre humana.

Y un grito, un grito de mujer, el mismo grito que escuchase ocho años atrás. El grito de su madre, el de Alina.

Una extraña risa resonó en la casa, una risa que podría haberte helado la sangre de solo escucharla. Vergil echó a correr en la misma dirección en la que había escuchado ambas voces. En la oscuridad de la noche distinguió la silueta de un demonio con forma de payaso y, a los pies de este, el cuerpo Alina cubierto de sangre.

La rabia se apoderó de Vergil, haciendo que toda la disciplina y el control del que hacía gala en cada combate desapareciesen de un plumazo y se lanzase contra aquel demonio sin medir las consecuencias.

Le esquivó, tan rápido que a Vergil no le dio tiempo de girarse antes de que este le golpease, tirándolo al suelo y desarmándolo. Tomo a Yamato y le apuntó al cuello con ella mientras se ponía de rodillas, colocando la rodilla sobre su espalda para impedir que se moviese.

- Estuvisteis cerca, Vergil.- le dijo con un tono socarrón.- Podrías controlarlo todo, pero sin fuerza, no puedes proteger nada.- le murmuró, mientras dejaba de apuntar a su cuello para convertir a Alina en su nuevo blanco.- Ni si quiera a ti mismo.

Gritó. Gritó al ver como la katana se hundía en el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba sin que él pudiese hacer nada y, mientras gritaba, también escuchó las carcajadas de triunfo de aquel maldito payaso. La ira, el odio, el dolor... todos esos sentimientos tomaron el control de Vergil, haciéndolo estallar y, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió más demonio que humano.

Pareciera que el destino le hubiese jugado una mala pasada y ahora se riese en su cara... literalmente. El demonio desapareció sin que Vergil pudiera hacer nada. No había rastro de Nero por ningún lado, y Alina...

- Vergil.

La voz le sonó ronca y fue a penas un murmullo, como si el solo hecho de hablar le supusiese un gran esfuerzo, y probablemente así fuese. Vergil se volvió hacia ella, se arrodilló y, cogiéndola con cuidado, la acunó entre los brazos. Respiraba con dificultad y de la boca le resbalaba un hilillo de sangre.

- Tranquila, te vas a poner bien.- le dijo forzando una sonrisa intentando convencerse a si mismo más que ella.

- Querían a Nero.- le dijo Alina sin apenas fuerzas.- Le dije que corriese, que no se preocupase por mí, pero había tantos demonios. No... No sé...

Tosió. Tosió sangre. Vergil sentía que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. No podía perder a su mujer y a su hijo en una sola noche. Así no.

- No te vayas Alina.- dijo Vergil intentando tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- No puedes dejarme.

Por toda respuesta, Alina sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que Vergil tanto había amado y, en ese instante, supo que sería la última vez que la vería sonreír. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, manchándosela de sangre.

- Te quiero.

_- Un demonio, que dejó embarazada a una mujer con la que tuvo gemelos. Esa es la historia, ¿verdad?_

Desenvainó a Yamato, deteniendo su avance.

Sí, buscaba el poder de su padre, el poder de Sparda. Aunque, para simplificarlo, buscaba poder.

Su mujer había muerto en sus brazos y, posiblemente, su hijo también ¿Qué más le quedaba que la venganza?

_- Vete, no te lo repetiré una tercera vez._

Sin importar el precio, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer. No permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiese en su camino. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse más fuerte, a obtener más poder, sin importar como.

_- Las personas temen el mal por instinto, pero, ocasionalmente, una persona se ve seducida por el mal._

Se volvió hacia aquel hombre sabiendo lo que planeaba. El también buscaba poder. No había ido allí por casualidad. Sabía lo que ese hombre quería y como podría utilizarlo en su favor.

Envainó a Yamato, volviéndose hacia ese hombre. Fue entonces que se percató de lo que tenía en las manos. El libro que él buscaba.

_- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?_

_- Comparte conmigo. La Historia de Sparda._

¿Compartirla? ¿Por qué no? El tenía piezas del puzle, justo las que a Vergil le faltaban, pero las suyas nunca serían de aquel hombre.

El poder de Sparda era suyo. La venganza era para él. No permitiría que nadie se las arrebatase.

_________________________________

Espero que me disculpeis si a habído algunas escenas empalagosas. Nunca he pensado que Vergil sea muy romantico, pero si lo considero muy protector de lo que realmente le importa, ya sea su familia o sus propios intereses.

También os comento que leí hace poco un resumen de Deadly Fortune (la última novela que ha salido de DMC) y, según cuentan en ella, Nero es hijo de Vergil (lo vi venir de mu lejos XD). También he leido algo de que la madre podría ser alguna prostituta y, francamente, ¿alguien se imagina a Vergil diciendo: "Uhm... Voy a buscar a una prostituta a ver si me quito el calentón que tengo encima"? Vergil, a mi humilde parecer, es demasiado serio y formal para eso. No veo a Vergil tirandose a la primera que pille. A lo mejor es que tengo una vena romanticona del copon, pero me pareció más logico que la mujer con la que Vergil tuvo a Nero fuese una mujer a la que amase y luego perdiese de alguna manera. No creo que Vergil haya sido siempre tan frio. Algo le tuvo que hacer cambiar.

Por otro lado, que el demonio que se encuentrá Vergil tenga pintas de payaso no fue casualidad. Si, segun mi versión de los hechos, Vergil tenía una familia y esto era lo único que le importaba, el deseo de venganza por haberla perdido sería lo único que podría motivar a Vergil para buscar el poder de Sparda, cosa que obviamente le conviene a Arkham/Jester.

En fin, espero que, pese a lo paranoia de este fic, os haya gustado y no olvideis ke los comentarios siempre molan ^^

Xao Xao!!!


End file.
